


[Jondami] Unreachable

by Katsukixxx



Category: DC Rebirth - Fandom, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Alpha, Bottom Damian, DickJay mentioned, DickJay提及, I'm totally out of my mind, M/M, Mpreg mentioned, Mpreg提及, PWP, Top Jon, underage mentioned, underage提及, 年龄操作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: Summary：乔知道，有些话他不应该说出口。但达米安却想让他说出来。弃权声明：什么都不属于我，只有（绝对的）OOC属于我。





	[Jondami] Unreachable

**Author's Note:**

> 本文中，乔大约18岁，达米安20-21岁。  
> 污了小男孩，我感到非常羞愧，自觉报警。  
> 喜欢哭哭乔，又喜欢他强势的样子。  
> （如果有）下次的话让他更强势一些吧【

 

 

通常来说，达米安并不介意在筋疲力尽的夜巡之后还要来一场更加令人疲惫的性爱。但是今天乔的状况很不对劲。

前戏还是那样的缓慢而又漫长，乔舔舐他皮肤的舌头还是那般灵活柔软，只是……空气里乔的Alpha信息素比以往要更浓烈得多。即便达米安想要放松自己，他还是难以抑制地释放出更多的信息素与之抗衡。

作为一个Alpha，和另外一个Alpha做爱本身就不是多么“轻松愉悦”的事。与生俱来的征服欲让他们疯狂地想要让对方臣服，两股Alpha信息素在空气中仿佛都能碰撞出火花。即便达米安很少在言语上表露出来，但他对乔的感情足以让他愿意成为被插入的那方，愿意为了乔而学习怎么克制自己的本能。乔也知道这点。他清楚地明白达米安为了他们俩而做出的退让与努力。所以每一次乔都会把前戏做到极致，让达米安慢慢地放松自己，慢慢地做好容纳他的准备。

但今天不知道他是哪根筋搭错了。达米安忍不下去了，今晚在夜巡中遇上了夜翼和红头罩，一个保护欲爆棚的Alpha和一个孕期的Omega已经让他足够烦躁了。另一个哪儿有问题的Alpha？他才不要再忍受这个。达米安扯着那头黑发强迫对方抬起头来：“乔纳森·肯特，你今天是哪里有问题？！”

“嗯？”乔一副根本不知道发生了什么的样子，直到几秒种后，他才感受到了空气中不同寻常的信息素浓度。“噢！呃……对不起？”他直起身子，空气里的另一股Alpha信息素也随之突然减弱了。

“肯特男孩，你最好告诉我出了什么事。”达米安没松手，还是揪着那一缕黑发缠绕在自己的手指上。他压低了声音，用上了一点儿蝙蝠侠般的语气。但乔早就不再是那个会被他轻易吓着的小男孩了。

乔什么也没说，俯下身来堵住了他的嘴。刚刚成年的少年吻他的手法却格外老练，手掌强硬地压着达米安的后颈，强迫他把剩下的疑问吞回肚子里。达米安一肚子的火，但被乔吻得有些迷乱，只能在他们的唇瓣分离时，狠狠地在那个半氪星人的下嘴唇上咬了一口。

“疼！”乔弱弱地叫了一声，用那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛可怜巴巴地望向他——达米安当然知道他是装的，但他也不得不承认，自己最近越来越吃他的这一套了。

达米安从鼻子里哼了一声。乔明白，这是一个“我就暂时放过你了”的信号。于是黑发蓝眼的少年重新低下头来和他接吻。这一次是温柔的。乔贪婪地搜刮达米安的口腔，诱哄对方伸出舌头与自己的缠绕，让达米安的注意力重新回到那漫长的前戏中来。

 

Alpha的后穴几乎不会自行分泌液体，因此他们使用了大量的润滑剂。即便如此，在乔插入的时候，达米安还是发出了一声难受的闷哼。乔在他的脖颈和锁骨上落下了许多安慰的吻，同时用手抚慰着他身前的阴茎，耐心地等着达米安适应这一切。达米安仰面，手指反抠在身下的枕头上，力道重得几乎要将枕套撕裂。

伴随着那些亲吻，乔细细低喃着他的名字：“达米安、达米安……My Love……”

他的声音比以往更要低沉，不再像是那个被自己嘲笑还没发育成熟的小鬼了。这比被对方操更使达米安面红耳赤。他伸手环住乔的脖子，一把将他拉了下来，埋在对方的耳后就能掩饰住自己红得发烫的耳廓：“可以了，操我。”

像是往刚恢复平静的水面又投下了一颗石子，乔的信息素在空气中爆裂开来。

达米安因此从鼻腔里发出了被噎住似的短促的呼吸声，同时对方的那根阴茎毫不留情地捅进他内部的深处。他毫无羞耻地、大声地呻吟起来。在数次的性爱之后，他早已明白了什么是可以暂时被抛开的。Alpha被插入并不会像其他性别那样获得猛烈的快感，但乔的尺寸足以弥补这一点。韦恩家的Alpha尽量舒展开自己的腰腿肌肉，两只手臂却紧紧地锁住了另一个Alpha的脖子——若是普通人怕早就被他拧断了——可以说是刻意地、恶劣地将呻吟喷吐在对方的耳朵上：“对、操我……就是这样，Jonny Boy……”

在床上掌控节奏的通常是达米安。他不排斥失控的滋味，但更倾向于一切在握的感觉。他不喜欢太花哨的东西，更偏好单纯地、野兽般的直接地交合。乔喜欢温柔的性爱，他在前戏里允许了，但进入正题之后得顺着他的意思来。他也不喜欢尝试新姿势。这样他就可以搂住少年的脖子，把牙齿狠狠地刺入对方的肩膀。少年不会感到疼，也不会流血，但那不复瘦弱的手臂上的肌肉会以肉眼可见的程度绷紧，然后——

——乔抬起手，把达米安扯了下来，翻了个身按进床单里。身下的Alpha不满地从喉咙里发出低吼，乔只是低下头去，伸出舌头舔过对方的耳廓，同时把他的双手反折扣在了背后。

“你这混蛋……乔纳、森！”酥麻感不是从耳朵上传来的，而是从脊椎尾部。达米安把脸埋进了柔软的枕头里。他的信息素暴涨，有那么瞬间几乎要在房间里占优势，而他的肢体上却无法挣脱，只能任由乔单手扣着他的手腕，另一只手迫使他曲起膝盖。他撅着屁股，这让他感到了第一丝的羞耻，也让乔的阴茎进得更深了。

这个姿势带来的感官体验仍是具有冲击性的，也是达米安偏好的直接的、甚至有些粗暴的。但达米安能感觉出来，这不是为了迎合他的喜好，这是乔自己的“擅作主张”。有什么不对劲。

他背后的少年也发出了一声压抑的低吼，随后俯身用牙齿叼住了他脖子根部腺体所在的位置。那种酥麻感又来了，从达米安的脚尖触电般地传过全身。他答应过乔，在他成年后会有一次正式的机会，让他们相互标记。但绝不是今天。Alpha的身体颤抖起来，尽管心理上没有，生理上的反应让被咬住要害的他展露出微弱的屈服。

但乔没有标记他。乔松开了牙齿，像幼犬般舔了舔那块皮肤，然后烙下吻痕。过程中他一言不发。

达米安知道哪儿来的违和感了。这小鬼明明就是个关不上的话匣子，今天却分外的安静。不然就是藏着心事，不然就是把脑子撞坏了。达米安更讨厌前者。他别过头，绿色的眼珠子掠过自己的肩膀看向对方：“说出来！小子！”

“把你他妈的、想着的东西说出来！”他调动肌肉猛地缩紧了后穴——少年因此发出一声粗喘——同时他挣开禁锢，撑起身子强制暂停了这场性爱。“……说清楚，不然我们就此结束。”他威胁道。

年轻的Alpha大口喘起了气，犹如他们刚认识不久时他大哭过后的那样：“我……我不能、我……”蓝色的眼睛躲闪着。乔又俯下身来吻他了。达米安接受了他的吻，但不会让他就这样糊弄过去，“说出来，乔。”

“我不知道……我、我不该……这样的想法……”乔低声说，汗湿的刘海粘在他的前额上。他贴着达米安的额头，紧闭着眼睛，鼓起勇气般地深吸了口气：“我想……我想让你怀孕…………”

“我想让你为我生小孩……”那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛又睁开了，却仍不敢直视他，“我不该这么想的！你是个Alpha，这很好！我不是说希望你是个Omega！我爱你现在的样子！我只是、我只是……”

乔凑上来，嘴唇磨蹭着他的嘴唇：“对不起……我只是一时……对不起，对不起……”

他一副快要哭出来的模样。

一定是因为今晚遇到了该死的杰森·陶德。那个怀着孕还要冒着危险夜巡的Omega！达米安本该感到愤怒的。他的本能，Alpha的本能，绝不会容忍谁来妄想让他怀孕、甚至生子。但他无法抵赖的是，今晚的第三次，那熟悉的酥麻感，从他的脚尖直传到脑后。他全身的毛孔都在这瞬间张开了，不是因为愤怒，而是因为……满足？

被占有的满足，被渴望的满足。他的心跳逐渐加快了，能感觉到热度慢慢攀上他的脸颊。令人意外的，房间里的信息素水平没有发生变化。

“傻子乔纳森。Alpha是不会怀孕的。”他回头把脸埋进了枕头里，双臂严严实实地围在了自己的脸侧。枕头让他的声音模糊发闷，但对方可是个有超级听力的半氪星人。

“现在，你为什么不好好地操我，看看你那超级精子是不是也有什么‘超级能力’呢？”

 

 


End file.
